


A Kiss To Build A Dream On

by BlackRose16



Series: Rescue Me [2]
Category: Charmed
Genre: Complete, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-29
Updated: 2011-08-29
Packaged: 2017-10-23 05:13:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRose16/pseuds/BlackRose16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is set in my Rescue Me Universe in the future.  Chris and Wyatt have been dating for about six months.  Not incest</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kiss To Build A Dream On

Chris and Andy were at the manor, hanging out in the latter’s bedroom. Andy lay sprawled on his bed while Chris had hopped up on his friend’s desk. The shrill ring of the telephone prompted Andy to get up.

“I’m gonna grab us something to eat while I’m downstairs,” he added before leaving.

Chris pulled out his phone and texted Wyatt.

Hey  
What you up to? You miss me? =P

A few seconds later, blue and white orbs filled the room as the twice-blessed appeared.

“Hey.”

“Hi. You know you could have just texted me back,” Chris teased.

Wyatt walked forward, stopping when he was standing between the brunette’s legs. Slowly, teasingly, the blonde slid his hands up his boyfriend’s thighs.

“But then I wouldn’t have been able to do this,” he breathed before kissing Chris.

Chris’ hands immediately went to Wyatt’s waist. The future king of magic ran his tongue along the half-whitelighter’s lips begging entrance. Once granted, he proceeded to explore every inch of his boyfriend’s mouth.

The brunette clenched fistfuls of Wyatt’s blue shirt as a spike of pleasure shot through him. Desperate to feel skin, he slid his hands under the blonde’s shirt to trace the taunt muscles underneath. Their embrace became more and more heated, both forgetting everything else.

They were so absorbed in tasting and touching each other that they never heard the footfalls in the hallway, nor the opening of the door.

“Shit, my eyes!” Andy’s familiar voice screamed bringing the couple abruptly back to the present.

They turned their heads to look at him. Andy stood in the doorway, one hand holding a large plate of food, the other covering his eyes.

A second later, he peaked through his fingers, getting a better look at his brother and best friend.

“What are you doing? That’s my desk. My desk of all places people,” he moaned horrified.

Chris and Wyatt laughed at the horror in his voice.

“Wyatt, it’s not funny. You have your own room.”

The blonde immediately got a calculating look on his face.

“You’re absolutely right little brother,” that said, Wyatt grabbed Chris’ face and resumed kissing him.

Mid-kiss, he orbed the both of them to his own desk in his room.

Chris pulled away, “I don’t think that’s quite what Andy meant.”

Wyatt shrugged, grinning. Slowly he brought their lips closer.

“Now, where were we?”


End file.
